Ikatan Sihir
by amariys
Summary: Saat Aomine Daiki memasuki wilayah hutan yang tabu untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan sang penyihir hanya untuk diselamatkan. Kemudian, cerita ini berlanjut dari sana. AU!Fantasi. Oneshoot complete.


**Judul: **Ikatan Sihir

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **5447 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya ambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Saat Aomine Daiki memasuki wilayah hutan yang tabu untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan sang penyihir hanya untuk diselamatkan. Kemudian, cerita ini berlanjut dari sana. AU!Fantasi

* * *

Tidak seharusnya ia berada di sini.

Aomine tahu ia berada di bagian terdalam hutan, jauh melewati batas yang diperbolehkan bagi masyarakat kota untuk masuk, namun ia tak bisa berhenti. Luka sayat di perutnya masih mengeluarkan darah. Ia tidak mungkin memiliki kekuatan untuk bertarung. Satu-satunya harapan untuk hidup adalah melarikan diri dari para pengejarnya. Sialnya, bedebah-bedebah itu nampaknya bersikukuh untuk mendapatkan emas yang dijanjikan untuk kepalanya.

Jejak darah yang tak bisa ia tutupi tentu dapat menuntun para pengejarnya dengan mudah. Aomine tahu itu, dan karena itu pula ia mengambil satu tindakan bodoh yang sudah pasti akan membuat Satsuki meneriakinya jika ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi: memasuki daerah hutan terlarang yang dijauhi oleh semua orang. Persetan dengan kepercayaan dan rumor bodoh yang menyebar di kota, Aomine lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ia hanya dapat berdoa para pengejarnya akan terlalu jeri untuk mengikutinya.

Semakin menuju jantung hutan, pepohonan di sekitar Aomine menjadi semakin rimbun, membentuk kanopi hijau yang menghalangi masuknya sinar matahari. Aomine memicingkan mata, mencoba untuk menajamkan penglihatannya saat gelap mulai mengelilinginya. Suara kerisik di belakangnya membuat ia sontak menoleh dengan napas tertahan. Ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan para pengejarnya, membuatnya mengeluarkan makian pelan. Orang-orang keras kepala!

Aomine memaksa kedua kakinya yang mulai lemas untuk berlari dengan lebih cepat. Ranting pohon membuat luka sayat dangkal menghiasi tubuhnya, namun ia tak ambil peduli. Ia tidak berhenti sampai menemukan sebuah pohon besar yang kemudian ia gunakan sebagai tempat berlindung, hanya karena ia tahu kakinya akan segera menyerah menopang berat tubuhnya jika ia memaksakan diri untuk terus berlari. Ia terduduk di tanah lembab, tangannya erat menggenggam belati yang menjadi satu-satunya senjata setelah pedangnya direbut. Ia menahan napas saat suara gerakan para pengejarnya mendekat. Aomine bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka di belakangnya, hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Kalau mereka terus maju, tempat persembunyiannya pasti segera terkuak.

Ia mengembuskan napas perlahan dari mulutnya, memejamkan mata dan mengangkat belatinya, bersiap untuk memotong nadi siapapun yang mendekatinya. Pendengaran Aomine menjadi semakin tajam saat gelap mengepungnya, ia dapat mendengar langkah kaki ringan para pengejarnya. Tiga orang—bukan, empat orang. Mereka berada dekat dengannya sekarang. Ia bersiap, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, mengantarkan adrenalin ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kemudian, suara langkah itu berhenti.

Aomine membuka matanya, kedua alisnya bertaut. Ia berusaha untuk melihat ke belakang, mencaritahu apa yang membuat para pengejarnya berhenti tiba-tiba, namun dari posisinya saat ini, melakukan hal itu berarti membongkar tempat persembunyiannya—terlalu riskan. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk bergeming, tubuhnya berada dalam keadaan siaga.

Aomine dapat mendengar suara asing yang lembut dan sedikit mendayu di antara suara kasar khas rakyat jelata para pengejarnya. Suara itu terdengar tenang, dengan irama yang menunjukkan keceriaan janggal. Aomine tidak dapat mendengar isi percakapannya, namun ia jelas mendengar jerit penuh ketakutan dari para pengejarnya beberapa saat kemudian. Suara lengkingan mereka membuat burung-burung berterbangan, terusik dari ketenangan mereka. Aomine tak mampu menahan gemetarnya, kedua mata terbelalak. Apa yang terjadi?

Belum sempat otaknya memberikan satu alasan logis, Aomine tiba-tiba merasakan udara panas dari belakangnya. Jeritan dari para pengejarnya berubah menjadi semakin memilukan, disertai dengan samar bau daging terbakar yang semakin lama semakin jelas. Wajah Aomine berubah pucat. Ia _tahu _apa yang terjadi: seseorang sedang membakar para pengejarnya hidup-hidup.

Mata Aomine terpejam erat mendengar suara teriakan yang tak kunjung berhenti, jantungnya berdebar seolah ingin berlari keluar dari kurungan rongga dadanya. Semua ini terjadi karena ia telah melanggar tabu. Mungkin Satsuki benar, ia memang bodoh, dan dalam daftar tindakan bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan, pastilah ini menempati peringkat teratas.

Aomine berusaha untuk kembali melarikan diri (siapapun yang membakar para pengejarnya tentu telah menyadari keberadaannya dan ia belum ingin menjadi daging panggang), namun ia tak memiliki energi yang tersisa untuk bangun. Rahang Aomine mengeras. Ia mengutuk kakinya, namun akhirnya menyerah setelah beberapa kali mencoba. Ia kembali terduduk di atas tanah lembab, memegang belatinya sebagai harapan terakhir.

Tak lama, hawa panas yang bisa ia rasakan berangsur menghilang. Hutan itu lengang untuk sesaat, sampai-sampai Aomine dapat mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri dengan sangat jelas. Keadaan itu terpecahkan oleh suara ranting yang terinjak, kemudian Aomine merasakan suatu kehadiran di hadapannya.

"Selamat siang."

Aomine terlonjak mendengar suara yang menyapanya. Dengan mata terbelalak, ia mengangkat wajah, hanya untuk melihat pemuda bersurai pirang yang berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum terulas di wajah sang pemuda, membuatnya terlihat tidak berbahaya. Sayang, Aomine dapat melihat bercak abu di pakaiannya. Ia menghunuskan belati secara mengancam.

"Jangan mendekat atau kubunuh kau!"

"Balasan yang sangat unik. Aku bisa mengatakan ini pertama kalinya seseorang menjawab salamku dengan ancaman seperti itu." Pemuda asing di hadapan Aomine tertawa pelan, menghasilkan melodi yang membuat Aomine bergidik. Ada yang _sangat salah _dengan pemuda itu.

"Jangan bercanda denganku. Kau kira aku akan memercayai omongan seorang penyihir sepertimu? Sudah kubilang, jangan mendekat!" Aomine membentak saat si penyihir melangkah maju.

Tawa penyihir itu terhenti seketika, tergantikan dengan seringai yang jauh lebih berbahaya. Ia kemudian memiringkan kepala, sepasang mata dengan warna sebuah batu mulia yang bersinar dengan kekuatan mencermati Aomine. "Aku tersanjung kau mengenalku. Kau membuat semua ini lebih mudah. Jika kau tahu aku seorang penyihir, tentu kau tahu bahwa bagian hutan ini terlarang untuk dimasuki oleh siapapun. Seharusnya, aku membunuhmu karena telah melanggar tabu, tapi nampaknya aku tak harus melakukan apa-apa. Kau sudah pasti akan mati dengan luka seperti itu."

"Kau tidak tahu itu." Aomine menggeram. Ia menolak untuk menerima vonis kematian. Ada banyak _herba_ yang bisa ia ambil dari sekitarnya. Ia pasti akan selamat.

"Oh, tapi aku tahu. Aku tahu pasti kapan kau akan mati dan kurasa kau sendiri pun menyadarinya. Lihat, sekarang saja kau tak punya tenaga untuk menggenggam belati itu dengan benar." Seringai di wajah sang penyihir merekah, matanya berkilat dengan kesenangan yang kejam.

Aomine kembali menggeram, namun ia tahu bedebah di hadapannya saat ini benar. Tangannya yang menggenggam belati gemetar dan titik-titik hitam mulai memasuki lingkup penglihatannya. Tak akan butuh waktu lama sampai ia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

Sang penyihir tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia melangkah mendekat, tak acuh pada belati yang Aomine hunuskan. "Seharusnya, aku membunuhmu. Tapi, harus kuakui sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku mendapatkan pengunjung. Jadi, beritahu aku, apakah kau masih ingin hidup?"

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku melanggar tabu dan melarikan diri?" Aomine hampir-hampir memutar bola matanya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang unik!" Penyihir tergelak mendengar jawaban sarkastik Aomine. "Nampaknya, kau terlalu menarik untuk kubiarkan mati di sini. Lagipula, aku yakin empat orang tadi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk hutan ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, kau tidak usah pedulikan soal itu. Anggap saja aku sedang meracau. Kau beruntung aku bertemu para pengejarmu terlebih dahulu, jadi aku tidak perlu membunuhmu. Nah, sekarang, tidurlah dulu."

Aomine tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan apapun sebelum ia melihat pendaran biru dari tangan si penyihir dan kemudian dunianya menjadi gelap.

**xXXx**

Lidah kasap yang berkali-kali menjilati pipinya memaksa Aomine untuk meninggalkan mimpinya. Ia mengerang, berusaha untuk mendorong apapun yang tengah menjilatinya menjauh. Seekor anak anjing menyalak senang, menyambut tamu majikannya yang akhirnya sadar. Aomine mengerjap saat melihat anak anjing berbulu emas itu, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun! Baguslah, Kii-_chan _sangat khawatir. Dia menjilatimu terus dari tadi!"

Aomine menoleh ke arah sumber suara, terlonjak dari kasur yang disediakan untuknya saat ingatan tiba-tiba mengalir memenuhi otaknya. Ia berusaha untuk mencari-cari belatinya, namun benda itu tidak terlihat di manapun.

"Kalau kau mencari belatimu, aku mengambil inisiatif untuk menyimpannya. Nampaknya tindakanku tepat. Aku tak mau kau memotong nadiku setelah susah payah menolongmu."

Saat itu, Aomine baru menyadari ia tidak merasakan sakit saat bergerak. Dengan sedikit tertegun ia meraba daerah perutnya yang sebelumnya terbuka mengerikan. Tidak ada luka yang bisa terlihat di sana. Ia sudah benar-benar sembuh total. Keterkejutan membuatnya kembali terduduk di atas kasur, masih tidak dapat memercayai keberuntungannya. Kemudian, ia memicingkan mata.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Karena aku bosan. Sudah kubilang, tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang kemari dan kau berbeda dengan para penjarah yang sering mencari tempat persembunyian di sini. Anggap saja aku tertarik padamu. Jadi, apa kau punya nama?"

Aomine masih menatap si penyihir dengan penuh kecurigaan, namun ia tak dapat mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa ia telah diselamatkan. Paling tidak, hal itu membuatnya merasa harus menjawab pertanyaan si penyihir. "Aomine Daiki."

"Aomine, hmm. Kurasa nama itu cocok untukmu. Aku Ryouta. Senang bertemu denganmu, Aomine~!"

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama." Aomine mendengus pelan.

Keadaan ini terlalu tidak nyata baginya. Pertama, ia telah melanggar tabu, bertemu dengan penyihir yang ditakuti oleh semua warga kota, dan justru diselamatkan. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Aomine mengalami kejadian yang begitu aneh seperti ini.

"Jahat sekali! Kau benar-benar tidak percaya padaku."

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memercayai seorang penyihir yang selama ini selalu disebut sebagai pembunuh oleh warga kota? Sihir sendiri adalah hal tabu di kerajaan, aku heran kau masih dapat lolos dari hukuman mati sampai sekarang."

"Anggap saja aku punya cara khusus untuk menghindari hukuman," Ryouta bergumam pelan, mengelus Kii-_chan _yang mendekatinya. "Lagipula, kau sendiri tak jauh berbeda denganku. Aomine Daiki, sang pembunuh bayaran dengan hadiah 25 keping emas untuk siapapun yang bisa membunuhnya. Kalau aku boleh membela diri, kurasa alasanku membunuh jauh lebih mulia darimu."

"Pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh. Darah hanyalah darah. Kata-kata indah tidak akan mengubahnya."

"Untuk sekali ini, kurasa kau benar." Ryouta tersenyum tipis, sekilas raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan yang tak bisa Aomine pahami. Sebelum keadaan menjadi canggung, si penyihir terkekeh pelan, seolah ada sesuatu yang lucu yang sama sekali tidak bisa Aomine pahami. "Kau sebaiknya membiasakan diri denganku, Aomine, karena kau tidak akan bisa pulang untuk beberapa waktu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau melanggar tabu. Apa kau pikir tidak akan ada konsekuensi setelahnya?" Ryouta menghela napas lelah. "Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi hutan ini hidup. Ada alasan yang kuat mengapa hutan ini dijadikan tabu. Kalau kau, yang melanggar tabu, mencoba untuk keluar dari hutan ini sekarang, kau hanya akan kehilangan nyawamu."

Aomine mengangkat alisnya penuh keraguan. "Candaanmu sungguh tak lucu. Hutan ini hidup? Hah, tinggal di dalam hutan seorang diri sudah merusak kewarasanmu, rupanya."

Ryouta hanya mengulum senyum. "Dan kau kira, untuk apa aku tinggal sendiri di sini, jika bukan karena hal itu?"

Aomine terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya kepadaku, tapi setidaknya, turuti perintahku dan jangan mencoba keluar dari hutan untuk dua hari. Akan kuanggap utang nyawamu lunas jika kau melakukannya."

Ketegasan dalam suara Ryouta memaksa Aomine untuk menyetujui permintaannya. Dua hari bersama dengan seorang penyihir. Aomine hanya dapat berharap tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi selama itu.

**xXXx**

"Untuk apa kau membunuh?"

"Maaf?" Ryouta mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan Aomine. Ia baru saja kembali setelah memeriksa pelindung di sekeliling hutan. Sesuai perkiraannya, ada koyakan lebar di sana yang dibuat oleh Aomine saat ia melarikan diri. Mulai besok, Ryouta harus bekerja memperbaikinya.

"Aku tanya, untuk apa kau membunuh? Kau tadi bilang alasanmu membunuh jauh lebih mulia dariku. Memangnya, untuk apa kau membunuh?" Aomine mencermati Ryouta saat ia mengulang pertanyaannya.

Ryouta tertegun. Belum pernah ada yang menanyakan soal itu sebelumnya dan, sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa menjawabnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu untuk sesaat, namun pandangan Aomine menuntut jawaban, tidak mengizinkan Ryouta untuk mengelak, tapi—

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu? Tertarik untuk menjadi temanku, sekarang?"

—bukan berarti ia tidak akan mencoba.

Aomine memicingkan mata. Ia tahu apa yang sedang Ryouta lakukan: mencoba untuk mengalihkan percakapan darinya dengan memancing emosi Aomine. Sayang, cara itu tidak akan berhasil. Aomine dapat menahan diri untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Selama ini, itulah yang telah ia lakukan tiap kali melaksanakan pekerjaannya. Jadi, saat Ryouta tertawa pelan dan menyibukkan diri dengan Kii-_chan _yang meminta perhatiannya, Aomine hanya diam menatapnya sampai akhirnya si penyihir pun menghentikan tawanya dan menggeliat gelisah.

Saat Ryouta akhirnya kembali menatap Aomine, wajahnya tertekuk, tapi jawaban yang ingin Aomine dengar lolos dari bibirnya, "Aku membunuh untuk memenuhi tuntutan hutan. Setiap orang yang kubunuh akan menjadi sumber kekuatan sihir hutan ini. Apa kau akan percaya itu?"

Aomine mengedikkan bahu. "Kalau itu jawabanmu, aku akan percaya." Ia kemudian kembali menyuap sup kelinci yang Ryouta buatkan sebelumnya, tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

Ryouta terdiam, jemarinya bermain dengan bulu lembut Kii-_chan _tanpa ia sadari. "Kau sendiri, kenapa bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran? Apa menurutmu nyawa manusia tidak ada harganya?"

"Justru kebalikannya," Aomine menyeringai. "karena nyawa manusia berhargalah aku bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran."

Saat itu, Ryouta hanya dapat menatap Aomine tanpa kata-kata.

**xXXx**

Malam hari, suasana hutan terasa sangat berbeda. Aomine berbaring di ranjang yang telah disediakan untuknya, berusaha untuk memejamkan mata namun tidak bisa. Ia masih terjaga, memandangi langit-langit kayu yang berada di atasnya, berusaha untuk beradaptasi dengan keasingan di sekitarnya.

Ia tidak terbiasa dengan kesunyian malam yang hanya dipecahkan oleh suara burung hantu atau nyanyian jangkrik beberapa kali. Aomine biasa tertidur diiringi oleh kebisingan kota yang tak pernah mati. Kesunyian semacam ini terasa terlalu janggal baginya. Setelah beberapa kali mengganti posisi tubuh dan tetap tidak bisa tertidur, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar.

Sebagai seorang penyihir, Ryouta termasuk ceroboh. Ia sama sekali tidak memasang penghalang sihir di pintu kamar Aomine, seolah tidak mengkhawatirkan kemungkinan Aomine melarikan diri. Tentu saja, Aomine memanfaatkan hal ini dengan sangat baik. Tanpa suara, ia menggeser pintu kayu terbuka. Koridor di hadapannya terlihat lengang, tapi Aomine tidak mau mengambil risiko. Dengan berjingkat, ia mulai menelusuri koridor panjang tersebut, matanya memicing awas, mencoba untuk menembus kegelapan.

Tak lama ia berjalan, Aomine dapat mendengar alunan melodi lembut yang asing baginya memecah keheningan. Langkahnya tertahan saat ia berusaha untuk mendengar melodi tersebut dengan lebih jelas. Sayup-sayup, suara seorang laki-laki yang menyanyikan lagu dalam bahasa yang tak bisa ia mengerti menyusup ke dalam telinganya. Aomine dapat mengenali ciri khas suara Ryouta di balik melodi indah itu, suatu keceriaan janggal yang bahkan masih bisa terdengar sekarang. Aomine merengutkan alis sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya. Nampaknya, ide untuk melarikan diri kini pupus sudah.

Aomine akhirnya melihat sosok Ryouta yang terduduk sambil memandangi langit malam di penghujung koridor. Lagu lembut dalam bahasa yang tak Aomine kenal masih mengalir dari bibirnya, seolah ia mempersembahkannya kepada bulan dan bintang yang berserakan di langit hitam. Saat itu, Aomine terpaku memandang Ryouta. Belum pernah ia melihat seseorang yang begitu indah dalam kesendiriannya. Perlahan, kedua kaki Aomine kembali mengayun, membawanya mendekat ke arah Ryouta—hanya untuk terhenti saat suara geraman liar memutus nyanyian Ryouta.

Aomine membatu, karena dari sisi Ryouta, seekor serigala dengan surai yang lebih putih dari salju abadi tiba-tiba muncul. Bulu sang serigala berdiri tegak, taringnya yang runcing nampak siap merobek Aomine jika ia mengganggu Ryouta. Aomine menilai hewan liar itu dengan hati-hati, mencatat ukuran tubuhnya yang lebih besar dari serigala pada umumnya. Rasa takut muncul di dalam dirinya tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Shh, tidak apa-apa. Dia tamu, kau tidak perlu segalak itu kepadanya." Ryouta tersenyum geli, meletakkan tangannya lembut di leher sang serigala, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Saat bola mata beriris kuning hewan itu bertemu dengannya, Ryouta hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hampir segera setelahnya, serigala putih itu kembali merebahkan kepala di pangkuan Ryouta, menikmati elusan di belakang telinganya dan seolah melupakan Aomine.

"Kau berteman dengan seekor serigala?" Aomine tidak dapat menyembunyikan ketidakpercayaan dalam suaranya.

"Kita berada di dalam hutan, Aomine. Menurutmu, dengan siapa aku akan berteman?" Ryouta tertawa, masih merasa terhibur dengan ekspresi ketakutan Aomine.

"Memangnya, tidak ada penyihir lain sepertimu di dalam hutan ini?" Aomine memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah Ryouta, matanya mengerling hati-hati ke arah serigala putih yang nyaris tertidur di pangkuan si penyihir. "Kurasa hewan liar tidak bisa benar-benar menjadi temanmu. Bagaimanapun juga, kau masih seorang manusia. Insting kalian terlalu berbeda."

Ryouta mengulum senyum samar. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke langit di atas mereka. "Aku kira kau sudah tidur."

Lagi-lagi sebuah penggantian topik yang membuat Aomine geram. Entah mengapa, Ryouta selalu enggan menceritakan apapun mengenai dirinya sendiri. Mungkin hal inilah yang membuat para penyihir benar-benar menyebalkan. Aomine mendengus pelan. Ia tak akan membiarkan Ryouta mengelak kali ini.

"Aku tidak mengantuk dan kau tidak seharusnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu hanya karena kau tidak punya teman."

"Kau kira apa gunanya teman untuk seorang penyihir?"

"Untuk menemanimu bicara selayaknya manusia agar otakmu tidak rusak seperti sekarang? Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian penyihir lakukan di waktu senggang, membuat ramuan berbau tengik di dalam kuali besar? Menyiksa hewan? Pilih saja mana yang kau mau."

Kali ini, senyum yang Ryouta tunjukkan nampak lebih tulus. "Untuk seseorang yang mengatakan tidak percaya kepadaku, nampaknya kau benar-benar ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangku. Boleh aku tahu alasannya?"

Aomine mengedikkan bahu. "Informasi adalah senjata terbaik yang bisa seseorang miliki. Anggap saja aku sedang mencari kelemahanmu."

"Dan di sini aku berharap kita bisa menjadi teman." Ryouta tidak terlihat terlalu tersinggung dengan jawaban Aomine.

"Jangan bercanda. Seumur hidupku, aku tidak akan mau berteman dengan penyihir. Aku hanya menoleransimu selama dua hari. Jangan lupa itu."

"Tentu. Lagipula, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku juga tidak memiliki niat berteman dengan manusia barbar sepertimu."

Mungkin seharusnya, saat itu mereka berdua sadar, bahwa apa yang mereka katakan sama sekali tidak mengandung kebenaran.

**xXXx**

Keesokan harinya, Ryouta telah pergi ke dalam hutan bahkan sebelum matahari terbit. Ia tidak membangunkan Aomine, tidak mau pemuda itu mengganggu urusannya. Kii-_chan _menyalak senang saat ia mengikuti Ryouta, menikmati jalan-jalannya bersama sang majikan. Ryouta tertawa pelan, merasa terhibur dengan tingkah riang peliharaannya. Pepohonan yang ada di dalam hutan berkerisik di sekitarnya, menyambut kedatangan penjaga mereka. Senyum di wajah Ryouta sedikit memudar, namun tetap tulus. Ia sudah menerima peran yang harus ia jalani sedari dulu.

Pelindung sihir yang mengelilingi hutan berpendar merah saat ia mendekatinya. Ryouta memeriksa pola-pola rumit yang menjalin keutuhan pelindung, memastikan tidak ada kerusakan di sana. Setelah puas dengan apa yang ia temukan, ia berjalan menuju bagian pelindung yang terkoyak. Ia memindai kerusakan yang terjadi, sebelum mengeluarkan belati Aomine dari saku di bagian dalam jubahnya.

Kii-_chan _mendengking pelan saat lingkaran sihir terbentuk di sekeliling Ryouta. Angin yang tidak diciptakan oleh alam melingkupi si penyihir, tekanan kekuatan sihir Ryouta membuat Kii-_chan _bersembunyi di balik pepohonan dengan ekor di antara kakinya.

Ryouta sudah terlarut dalam ritual yang telah berulang kali ia lakukan. Kedua iris _topaz_-nya kembali bersinar dengan kekuatan, membuat mereka terlihat emas, dan bibirnya merapal mantra dalam alunan melodi yang janggal. Kemudian, ia mengangkat belati di tangannya dan membuat sayatan dalam di kedua lengannya. Darah mengalir deras dari luka yang baru saja ia buat, namun saat ini seluruh ujung syaraf Ryouta termatikan. Ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan sakit.

Ryouta merapal mantra dengan semakin keras dan hal aneh pun terjadi. Darah yang mengalir turun perlahan bergerak menentang gravitasi dan justru berbelok ke arah pelindung sihir yang terkoyak. Bulir-bulir darah Ryouta kemudian membaur dengan pola-pola rumit dalam pelindung, terjalin dan terpilin, hingga akhirnya koyakan yang Aomine buat tertutup dengan pola pelindung yang sama.

Setelah lubang terakhir tertutup, lingkaran sihir di sekitar Ryouta berpendar lalu menghilang. Ryouta tersenyum lemah melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Pelindung itu sudah kembali sempurna. Sekarang, Aomine bisa meninggalkan hutan tanpa khawatir. Ryouta memejamkan matanya dengan lega, sebelum tubuhnya lunglai akibat kehilangan terlalu banyak darah. Ia bersiap menerima rasa sakit saat tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah, tapi tanpa ia duga, seseorang justru menangkapnya dari belakang.

Terkesiap, kedua mata Ryouta terbeliak saat ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok yang ia kenal. "Aomine! S-sedang apa kau di sini?!"

Aomine tidak menjawab. Iris biru lautnya gelap oleh amarah saat ia melihat luka sayat di kedua lengan Ryouta. Kemudian, tanpa kata-kata, Aomine mengangkat tubuh Ryouta dengan mudah, menggendong si penyihir yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa di pundaknya. Ryouta bahkan tidak mencoba untuk berontak, ia hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Darahku … mengotori pakaianmu."

"Diam. Aku tak ingin mendengar suaramu saat ini."

Ryouta benar-benar terdiam. Bukan karena perintah Aomine, tapi karena ia dapat mendeteksi sesuatu yang asing di dalam suara Aomine. "Kenapa kau marah? Aku hanya menjalankan kewajibanku. Sudah tugasku sebagai seorang penyihir untuk menjaga pelindung di sekeliling hutan—dan memperbaikinya. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa untukku."

"Sudah kubilang diam!" Aomine membentak kasar. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memercayaimu! Apa kau sadar berapa banyak darah yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat pelindung itu?! Sedikit lebih lama lagi dan kau akan mati, idiot! Aku tak peduli jika kau biasanya melakukan hal ini, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh dirimu sendiri di hadapanku!"

"… Kau mengkhawatirkanku." Ryouta menyadari dengan takjub, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan omelan Aomine.

"Melihat orang bodoh yang rela membuang nyawanya demi sebuah hutan, siapapun pasti akan khawatir! Sekarang, diam sebelum aku menjatuhkanmu. Lukamu harus segera dirawat."

Aomine tidak mungkin tahu bahwa itu adalah kali pertama seseorang mengkhawatirkan Ryouta; kali pertama ia merasakan kehangatan menyebar di dalam dirinya karena seseorang; kali pertama ia merasakan kehangatan tubuh orang lain begitu dekat dengannya. Itu kali pertama Ryouta ingin menangis karena takdirnya.

Saat itu juga, keseimbangan yang menjaga hutan mulai goyah.

**xXXx**

Ada dua hal yang selalu Ryouta ingat seumur hidupnya: pertama, ia harus memberikan darah dan jiwa manusia untuk melindungi hutan dan kedua, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari hutan.

Sepanjang ingatannya, Ryouta telah hidup di dalam hutan. Ia tak memiliki ingatan masa kanak-kanak dan ia pun ragu sempat mengalami fase kehidupan itu, tapi sejauh yang ia ingat, ia telah menjadi penyihir pelindung hutan. Terkadang, Ryouta bertanya-tanya mengapa ia yang terpilih, atau mengapa ia harus memberikan darahnya dan, sesekali, jiwa para penjarah yang masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia berhenti melakukannya—hal yang buruk, firasatnya berkata—tapi ketakutan yang menguasainya saat memikirkan hal itu melarangnya untuk berhenti.

Sepanjang ingatannya, Ryouta selalu sendirian. Tidak pernah ada penyihir-penyihir lain di hutan (dan percayalah, ia sudah berusaha mencari mereka hingga ke pelosok terdalam hutan) dan para manusia yang melanggar tabu dengan segera akan menjadi korban persembahan. Kesendirian membuat Ryouta beberapa kali mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari hutan—tapi percuma. Tiap kali ia mencapai bibir hutan, sebuah pelindung tak kasat mata akan selalu menahannya. Hal ini terus terjadi sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Lalu, saat Ryouta mulai menerima takdirnya, seorang Aomine Daiki melanggar tabu untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Aomine tidak hanya mengoyak pelindung di sekeliling hutan, tapi juga suatu keyakinan dasar di dalam diri Ryouta. Kini, Ryouta kembali mempertanyakan takdirnya.

**xXXx**

"Ikut denganku."

Ryouta menatap Aomine seolah ia sudah gila.

"Aku serius. Ikutlah denganku, keluar dari hutan ini. Kau tidak pernah mengetahui dunia di luar hutan, apa kau tidak penasaran? Di luar sana, ada banyak sekali manusia. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa keluar dari hutan ini? Lagipula, ke mana aku akan pergi jika aku berhasil keluar? Kau benar, aku tidak mengetahui apapun soal dunia di luar hutan. Aku tak akan bisa bertahan hidup di sana."

"Kau bisa ikut denganku. Aku yakin Satsuki tidak akan keberatan menampung pemuda tampan sepertimu."

Ryouta tertawa. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya tersenyum simpul. Aomine sama sekali _tidak tahu_ apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Oh, ayolah! Kau tidak bisa bilang kau menikmati kesendirianmu! Aku hanya bersama denganmu selama dua hari, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menyadari kalau kau kesepian! Aku memberikanmu jalan keluar, kau hanya perlu mengambilnya!" Aomine bersikeras.

Ryouta menggeleng pelan, senyum simpul masih terlihat di wajahnya. "Aku tak bisa, Aomine. Tempatku di sini. Lagipula, hutan ini tidak akan mengizinkanku keluar."

"Persetan dengan hutan ini! Aku menanyakan keinginanmu, Ryouta! Apa kau tidak punya keinginan untuk lepas dari takdirmu?!"

Ryouta memejamkan mata, berbalik memunggungi Aomine. Ia tak bisa melihat sosok pemuda itu lebih lama lagi. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa ia terbujuk oleh kata-katanya.

Aomine tidak tinggal diam. Ia melangkah mendekati Ryouta yang seolah menarik diri. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk merengkuh tubuh si penyihir ke dalam pelukan hangat. Ryouta gemetar pelan di dalam pelukannya.

"Berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri. Cepat atau lambat, baik hatimu atau tubuhmu tidak akan sanggup menahan bebannya, Ryouta."

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Ryouta berteriak histeris, karena pelukan Aomine mengubah segalanya, dan berbalik untuk mendorong Aomine menjauh. Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, Aomine dapat melihat kilat kemarahan, frustrasi dan harapan yang terkurung di dalam iris _topaz_-nya. "Kau tidak mengerti apapun, Aomine! Kau tidak mengerti kesepianku, kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal tanggung jawabku dan KAU TIDAK MENGERTI HARAPANKU!"

Sihir Ryouta bereaksi menuruti emosinya yang tinggi, menghasilkan angin ribut di sekitar ruangan. Aomine berusaha keras untuk tidak terpental sementara Ryouta berdiri di tengah kekacauan, sebuah entitas indah dalam kemurkaan dan Aomine—Aomine tidak bisa berhenti mengaguminya.

"Kau pikir, berapa kali aku mencoba untuk keluar dari hutan terkutuk ini?! KAU PIKIR BERAPA KALI AKU MENCOBA UNTUK BUNUH DIRI?! Sia-sia! Semuanya sia-sia! Hutan ini tidak akan melepaskanku, apapun yang kulakukan! Kau hanyalah orang luar, kau tidak mungkin mengerti apa-apa! Jadi berhentilah membohongiku! Berhenti membuatku berharap karena kali ini … kali ini aku tidak akan mampu menerima kekecewaan lagi!"

Emosi Ryouta meredam secepat ia meledak. Sihirnya lenyap begitu saja, sementara ia terduduk di lantai, isakan keras mengguncang tubuhnya. Ryouta merengkuh dirinya sendiri, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang berasal dari dalam dirinya. Ia tak bisa menghentikan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya—entah karena kesedihan atau justru kekesalan.

Keheningan menyakitkan mengikuti keributan yang sempat terjadi. Aomine terdiam, menatap sosok Ryouta yang dikuasai emosi tanpa kata-kata. Kemudian ia menegakkan diri dan, dengan sebuah tanda seorang idiot, sekali lagi berjalan mendekati penyihir yang masih tak mampu mengendalikan sihirnya.

"Kumohon, Ryouta. Kumohon. Kali ini saja, kumpulkanlah kepingan harapanmu. Kali ini saja, turuti apa keinginanmu. Aku akan menemanimu sekarang, kau tidak akan menanggung kekecewaan sendirian. Aku akan berada di sana bersamamu, menerima separuh dari kekecewaan itu. Karenanya, kumohon … ikut denganku."

Belum pernah Aomine berkata selembut itu kepada orang lain, tapi melihat Ryouta saat ini—melihat seorang pemuda yang meringkuk dan menarik diri sambil terisak penuh keputusasaan seperti ini, membuat sifat protektif naluriah Aomine terangkat ke permukaan. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Ryouta sekarang, tidak saat ia menyadari apa yang hutan ini lakukan kepadanya. Tidak saat ia menyadari kesepian yang perlahan menggerogoti diri Ryouta.

Kali ini, saat Aomine merengkuhnya sekali lagi ke dalam pelukan, Ryouta tidak mendorongnya menjauh.

"Aomine … aku takut."

Pengakuan Ryouta tak lebih dari sekadar bisikan, tapi Aomine mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia memeluk Ryouta dengan lebih erat, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Aku tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tetap tak bisa keluar? Bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya kau akan meninggalkanku?" Kedua tangan Ryouta perlahan menggenggam baju Aomine, seolah tak ingin lepas.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Kau janji?"

"Ya, aku berjanji."

**xXXx**

Ryouta tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan saat Aomine membawanya ke bibir hutan. Ia bahkan tidak benar-benar yakin apa yang terjadi adalah nyata. Kakinya seolah bergerak sendiri, tubuhnya terpisah dari jiwanya dan ia merasa seperti berjalan dalam tidur. Aomine berkali-kali menoleh ke arahnya, memastikan ia baik-baik saja, dan tiap kali itu terjadi, Ryouta hanya dapat tersenyum sambil memeluk Kii-_chan _dengan lebih erat.

_((Pada suatu ketika, sebuah hutan memiliki sihir yang lebih kuat dari tempat manapun, menarik manusia dengan kemampuan sihir untuk mengunjunginya. Sihir di hutan itu bersih, belum terjamah oleh hasrat manusia—dan sihir itulah yang menuntun seorang anak kecil berusia 10 tahun memasuki hutan yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya, terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia tiba di jantung hutan.))_

Suara detak jantungnya sangat keras, Ryouta sempat takut Aomine dapat mendengarnya. Keringat dingin membuatnya gemetar. Matanya berkali-kali memeriksa sekelilingnya, bertanya-tanya kapan kekuatan sihir hutan akan menghentikan mereka. Suara kerisik sekecil apapun membuat Ryouta terlonjak kaget. Kemudian, ia akan menertawai ketakutannya sendiri.

_((Bocah berambut pirang itu menatap penuh kekaguman pada danau biru jernih tanpa riak yang ada di hadapannya. Ia terberkati oleh kemampuan sihir, karenanya ia dapat melihat __k__ristal-kristal sihir terkondensasi yang berada di sekeliling danau. Tempat ini adalah pusat kekuatan sihir hutan dan si bocah merasa tenang berada di sana. Ia tersenyum lebar, kaki kecilnya membawa ia ke pinggir danau tempat ia menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri dengan mata lebar.))_

Langkah Ryouta terhenti saat Aomine tiba-tiba berbalik memandangnya. Ia tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Aomine, menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan yang tersirat di kedua iris biru laut itu. Tidak apa. Ryouta masih bisa terus berjalan. Ia tidak akan kalah dari ketakutannya begitu saja. Di pelukannya, Kii_-chan _menyalak riang, seolah memberikan keberanian tambahan yang dibutuhkan oleh Ryouta untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

_((Sayang, yang dilihat oleh bocah itu bukan hanya pantulan wajahnya sendiri—namun juga wajah seorang pemuda yang dipenuhi oleh kebencian. Dua mata dengan iris yang sewarna batu mulia membulat sebelum terpejam saat dua tangan mendorongnya ke dalam danau. Bocah itu tak bisa berenang. Dengan panik ia berusaha kembali ke permukaan, tapi sihir di danau memberati tubuhnya—bagaikan batu yang terikat di kakinya. Paru-parunya terasa terbakar dan ia berpikir air danau akan membantu menghilangkan rasa panas itu—ia salah besar.))_

Ryouta tidak dapat mengatur napas saat mereka akhirnya tiba di tepi hutan. Satu langkah lagi dan ia akan berada di luar hutan—terbebas dari takdir yang mengekangnya. Ini adalah jarak terjauh yang bisa dicapainya dulu. Satu langkah lagi dan pelindung sihir akan segera menahannya. Ryouta melepas genggaman Aomine. Kakinya terpaku di tanah. Aomine berhenti di sisinya, menatapnya tanpa kata-kata.

"Bisa … kau bawa Kii-_chan_?" Ryouta mencoba tersenyum—dan gagal.

_((Hari itu, nyawa seorang bocah hilang karena sihir yang seharusnya menjadi berkah. Pemuda yang mendorongnya ke danau merasa takut dengan sihir sang bocah, dengan kemampuannya membuat air menari, mengubah api menjadi kupu-kupu dan terbang dengan bantuan angin. Ia telah mengikuti si bocah tanpa suara, sampai akhirnya menemukan kesempatan untuk menghilangkan keabnormalan itu dari dunia._

_Ia tidak tahu, saat itu ia telah membuat sihir di hutan mengamuk. Gempa besar melanda hutan, membuat para binatang berlari ketakutan. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk berlari, tapi kekuatan sihir hutan menahannya di tempat, menekannya seperti mereka menekan bocah yang mati tenggelam, hingga akhirnya tubuh pemuda tak bisa menahannya dan organ-organ dalamnya hancur seketika. Membunuh di pusat kekuatan sihir adalah hal yang tabu. Tanpa mengetahui hal ini, sang pemuda telah mengunci nasibnya sendiri._

_Hari itu, satu nyawa ditukar oleh nyawa lainnya__ di sana__. Jantung hutan dengan segera menjadi wilayah tabu. Bocah yang sempat merasakan kematian kembali membuka mata—delapan tahun semenjak kematiannya. Sejak saat itu, ia terikat oleh sihir hutan dan memang sudah sewajarnya, karena ia pun hidup dari kekuatan sihir tersebut.))_

Aomine mengambil Kii-_chan _dari tangan Ryouta tanpa kata-kata. Kemudian, ia mengamati dalam diam saat Ryouta menarik napas dalam dan bergeming untuk sesaat. Aomine memperhatikan dengan jelas guratan keraguan yang menguasai ekspresi Ryouta sebelum akhirnya sang penyihir membulatkan tekad dan melangkahkan kakinya melewati batas hutan—mengambil satu langkah terakhir yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Kemudian—

_((Kise Ryouta. Dulu, itulah nama bocah yang hidup dari kekuatan sihir hutan. Kini, setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi penyihir pelindung hutan, ia hanya mengingat dirinya sebagai Ryouta: Ryouta yang tak pernah keluar dari hutan; Ryouta yang tak punya ingatan masa kanak-kanak; Ryouta yang selalu memberikan darahnya demi membuat pelindung sihir di sekeliling hutan; Ryouta yang ditemani oleh hewan-hewan liar dan yang terlalu dicintai oleh hutan._

_Ryouta—Kise Ryouta—selalu berharap suatu saat nanti hutan akan mampu melepaskannya, membiarkannya bebas dan keluar dari sana._

_Tidak seperti yang ia duga, hutan _selalu _mendengarkan permintaannya.)__)_

—gempa yang besar mengguncang hutan secara tiba-tiba. Pelindung sihir di sekeliling hutan berpendar terang. Sinar merah menyala di pinggiran hutan, melingkupi Ryouta yang baru saja menembus pelindung itu. Aomine berteriak, namun tak ada suara yang dapat keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ia berusaha untuk menggapai Ryouta, melawan sihir yang menahannya dengan segenap kekuatannya, tapi sia-sia. Kii-_chan _menyalak panik, anak anjing malang itu hanya bisa menatap majikannya yang meringkuk kesakitan di dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna merah darah.

_((Ada alasan mengapa hutan tidak membebaskan Ryouta. Bukan karena pelindung sihir yang dibuat olehnya, tapi karena Ryouta tidak akan dapat bertahan hidup setelah ia menjejakkan kaki ke luar. Sihir hutan yang menyelamatkan nyawa Ryouta hanya dapat bekerja di dalam hutan. Jika Ryouta keluar dari hutan satu langkah saja, maka ia akan kembali menjadi seonggok tubuh tidak bernyawa yang dulu tenggelam di dasar danau._

_Tapi hutan benar-benar mencintai Ryouta—sangat mencintainya__—__hingga sedikit demi sedikit sihirnya akan terbagi menjadi milik Ryouta sendiri. Perlahan-lahan, Ryouta akan memiliki cukup kekuatan sihir untuk bertahan hidup. Pada saatnya, akan ada seseorang yang membawa Ryouta keluar dari hutan—dan saat itu, hutan akan merelakannya.))_

Gempa itu berhenti setelah beberapa saat, begitu juga lonjakan sihir yang mengelilingi hutan. Pendaran sinar merah menghilang bagaikan api yang terkalahkan oleh hujan, meninggalkan desis samar yang bisa Aomine dengar.

Ryouta masih meringkuk di tanah, sinar merah yang semula melingkupinya kini hilang sudah. Aomine dengan segera berlari menghampirinya, mengangkat tubuh Ryouta lembut ke pangkuannya. Kecemasan yang menguasai diri Aomine perlahan mengendur saat ia menyadari bahwa Ryouta masih bernapas. Sang penyihir hanya pingsan dan mereka kini telah berada di luar hutan.

Aomine tidak dapat menahan rasa lega yang muncul di dirinya. Mereka berhasil. _Ryouta _berhasil. Kini ia tak akan lagi terikat oleh sihir hutan. Ryouta tidak perlu lagi menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan ia tidak akan pernah lagi sendirian, karena Aomine akan selalu menemaninya dan lagipula, ada begitu banyak manusia di kota. Ryouta tidak akan pernah lagi merasa kesepian. Dengan lembut, Aomine menyentuhkan bibirnya ke kening Ryouta yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kelihatannya, aku berhasil membuatmu menjadi milikku, Ryouta."

_((Dan saat itu, hutan hanya__ akan__ menatap dalam diam saat Aomine Daiki membawa Kise Ryouta pergi menjauh darinya. Sihir hutan perlahan berembus mengiringi langkah mereka untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum menghilang. Kini, tak ada lagi hutan tabu. Pelindung sihir yang dibuat oleh Ryouta telah menghilang seluruhnya, demikian pula dengan sihir hutan itu sendiri. Tapi hutan tidak keberatan, karena sihir adalah harga yang setimpal untuk nyawa seorang Kise Ryouta dan kebahagiaannya.))_

—**Tamat.**


End file.
